Conventionally, as a metallic luster decorative sheet for providing a metallic luster feeling such as a metallic tone, those provided with a bright resin layer of a bright ink or paint containing a bright pigment such as a metal powder, or with a metal thin film layer are known. Furthermore, with the decorative sheet surface of a low glossiness, a low glossiness-metallic luster decorative sheet with a sedate metallic luster feeling can be provided.
As such a low glossiness-metallic luster decorative sheet, various configurations have been proposed.
Examples thereof include:
(1) one using a resin film prepared by forming a film of a resin composition with a delustering agent added as a component of a resin film material by a T-die extrusion method,
(2) one using a resin film prepared by further forming a white spot pattern with an emboss roll on the resin film containing a delustering agent of the above item (1), and
(3) one using a resin film with no delustering agent added to form a low glossiness-resin layer thereon by printing or coating a delustering ink containing a delustering agent.
[Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 5-39583